Emperor Inspector
Emperor Inspector is the fourth episode of Season 2, and the 24th episode in the series overall. Plot After Bridget's yo yo ends up in Emperor Hirohito's mug, he ends up bribing the girls with tickets to the Fashion Show modelling and dinner out so as to stop them from ruining a hotel inspection that is coming later on. Before leaving, Bridget ends up taking her and Kerry's back-up paint grenades to the fashion show against Kerry and Cate's orders. Meanwhile, Ivana apparently becomes upset as one of her friends has just thrown a party and London has Kate arrange a poker party as inspired by a painting of dogs playing poker. Unfortunately, the emperor inspector Ilsa Schicklgrubermeiger arrives just as the girls come back and isn't pleased with him after accusing him of putting their needs above the needs of the foreigner guests. During this, Bridget accidentally releases the paint grenades in the hotel lobby which results paint messes and results in Hirohtio getting fired by Ilsa, who ends up replacing him as emperor ruler of Bayside Valley until the Town Review Board arrives. Ilsa starts running the town with an iron fist; she forces Milton to remove a "non-regulation pin" from him that he has in memoriam of his great-grandfather, is very strict towards Seongjin Jeong for arriving at the hall a minute late, refuses to accept Bridget's apology that it was his fault Hirohito got fired (saying a emperor must be responsible for everything in the town) and bans her and Kerry from arriving at the hall the way they do. Bridget goes over to Hirohito's apartment and attempts to apologise to him, only to be told that Hirohito (although he accepts the apology) can't do anything about it. That night, Bridget finds some new back-up paint grenades. When Kerry states as a relief they were found before London's dog party the next day, as it might get the emperor fired, it gives Bridget an idea. During the party, Bridget causes large amounts of chaos in the hall including inviting the Cat Lover's convention to the town and letting the grenades free in the hall and outside (again) so as to lead to a chase between the cats from the Cat Lover's convention and the dogs from Ivana's party. The girls then work with Stewie, Hayley, Cate and Francine to get Hirohito to the Bayside Valley, who arrives to the pandemonium in the hall. Just as he arrives, the members of the Bayside Valley hall review board arrive and fire Ilsa admonishing her for her inability to control the hotel (though Ilsa calls it a circus, calling Hirohito crazy to run the town) and Hirohito is invited back to the hall after the board experience his good work first hand. He then later finds out about the girls' plan to get him to return and thanks them for what they did (even though they almost trashed the hall). During the credits, Kate is dressed up as a dog at Ivana's party and wins a game of poker against her guests. Characters * Cate Hennessy * Bridget Hennessy * Kerry Hennessy * Emperor Hirohito * Ilsa Schicklgrubermeiger * London Tipton * Kate Sanders * Milton * Stewie Griffin * Francine Smith * Hayley Smith * Seongjin Jeong * Ivanna Trivia * This is the first episode that the heroes help a villain to get his reputation back. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bridget Category:Episodes focusing on Cate Category:Episodes focusing on Kerry